infinite_stratos_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Fujimoto
Akane Fujimoto (藤本茜 Fujimoto Akane) is Raiden's deceased mentor. She is a supporting character in Kingslayer: He Who Brings Order Through Chaos and acts as Raiden's mental and spiritual guide throughout his life as an IS pilot. Appearance Akane was a tall and attractive woman, who usually wore her dark blue hair in a ponytail. Her usual attire consisted of an A-shirt that is white at the piece at the back of her neck to the top of her breasts. She also wore black pants and black boots. She has been seen wearing her blue jacket over her shoulders. Personality She was both harsh and sweet, capable and competent, and drilled many of her own values into Raiden. Thanks to her job of bringing him up, he can at least act normal, but now possesses a strong wariness for the horrors of large women. She was also completely and utterly incompetent at cooking as she couldn't even make fried rice. Akane wasn't particularly different from Raiden; she loved to read. She was so content to pass time with a book, a pack of cigarettes, and a pot of coffee especially on rainy days when she didn't have anything particular to do. As a child, she went out of her way to disregard any rules set but she was very stubborn about upholding her own rules and morals. To a fault, she was a troubling child. In her youth, Akane believed that only those that prove themselves worthy can survive in a world she believes was "full of shit and only got worse when the IS was invented." The unworthy, whatever way they are proven, are not worth living in the world in her eyes, hence why she doesn't believe in the ideals of justice, calling it a lie, and despises certain people like the Americans despite working for them as CIA. Relationships Raiden Hataru: Akane was the one who found Raiden in Squall's mansion, chained up and severely malnourished and dehydrated. She decided of her own volition to take care of him and raise him, with Miriam acting as her supervisor on the Director's orders. To Raiden, Akane was not a mother nor a sister to him but rather something of a mentor. Akane raised and trained Raiden strictly and harshly, instilling her moral values and teachings into his head, but treated him with great care and affection, even going so far as to have sexual intercourse with him to teach him about womanizing, which became a great help to him in the Academy. It was she that sent Raiden to the US Marines in order to learn how to fight in close quarter combat on her authority as a former member of the US Marines. When she heard that Raiden became the 2nd male IS pilot, she acknowledged that she has done what she could for Raiden and that it was up to him to decide his fate from now on without her to guide the way. When Raiden sealed himself away to contain the Kingslayer, Akane watched over him, hiding away his tomb so as to prevent anyone looking for it. In honor of his late mentor, Raiden had named his firstborn daughter after her, much to her chagrin jokingly. Miriam Walker: A childhood friend that she knew since their days in the orphanage, Miriam and Akane are not what most would think. Often, the two would get into arguments due to conflicting ideologies and viewpoints of the world. But they were the only friends they ever had in their orphanage days and Akane was the one who gave Miriam her nickname of Miri. The two looked after Raiden as he grew up yet Miri was the one who would always be on the receiving end of things that she did not agree with, such as Raiden taking on Akane's job when the latter was not feeling so well. In the end, after Akane passed away, she entrusted raising and looking after Raiden to Miri, even if his path took him on the IS. Chifuyu Orimura: Chifuyu and Akane had known each other since childhood but the two were hardly friends nor acquaintances. Often, they provoked conflict with one another and fought each other whether to see who is the strongest (Akane) or to protect the weak and unworthy (Chifuyu). Surprisingly, the two were always even in their fights as they never came close to killing one another despite the urge to do so. By high school, the two went on separate paths and had not heard from one another since. Chifuyu was totally unaware that Akane passed away and unaware she was Raiden's mentor until she found out the truth. Despite feeling bitter, Chifuyu gradually came to respect Akane for raising someone like Raiden, a task Chifuyu failed to do after rescuing him. Squall Meusel: The two had only met and fought once during an operation where Squall was the target. Akane came close to killing Squall but had accidentally left her guard down, prompting Squall to stab her with a hidden poison knife straight to her heart, which then led to her death years later. Squall respected Akane and knew that she would come after her for the rest of her life, which gave her the idea of "handing" Raiden over to Akane to raise until Raiden comes back to her hands. History Akane was an orphan in an unknown orphanage and is known to be a troublesome kid. She was one of the first kid to approach the newly arrived Miriam Walker, who eventually become their roommate and nicknamed her Miri. While the nurses there are having trouble dealing with Akane, Miri was able to exploit Akane's principles to handle her. This dynamic would eventually be continued up until adulthood. Akane eventually enrolled in the US Marines, becoming one of the best female combatants and snipers, having wracked up more body counts in military history. She was an acquaintance of Lance Corporal Mary "Bloody Mary" Rowes (Raiden's drill instructor for when he enrolled) whose lives they saved countless times on the battlefield. Akane then left to enroll into the CIA with Miri while Rowes went on to reach the rank of Captain. After working for the CIA, Akane at one point went on a mission to fight with Squall Meusel. It was in that battle that Akane received a stab wound from a poisoned knife that would eventually lead to her death, allowing Squall to escape with minor yet significant injuries. Years later, Akane made her raid on Squall's hideout, only to have her escape, but found Raiden inside an underground passage. She took him in as she couldn't stand a helpless child being left alone. For years, Akane raised Raiden, instilling into him her morals and views of the world, training and teaching him how to fight effectively, and how to interact with others. By the time Raiden was enrolled into the IS Academy, Akane had passed away from the poison in her heart. Quotes "It's just as you thought, Miri. We found something interesting in the basement." "It's alright. You can fight and live for your own sake now." -Akane's final words to Raiden. "Go, Raiden... And live." -Akane's spirit to Raiden. Trivia * Akane's appearance and personality are based off of Asako Kusakabe from the Grisaia Trilogy * Remarkably for all of her beauty and works, Akane cannot cook at all, hence why Miriam did most of the cooking ** One time Akane made rice porridge by throwing in "a bunch of healthy crap" for nutrients, even going so far as to add a deer's cock and testicles in it. Miri threw it out when she horrifyingly discovered what happened.